I'll Let You Go
by Night Everglot
Summary: Bella guardaba esperanzas, pero sabía que debía dejarlo ir, simplemente porque a su lado...él no sería feliz. Todos Humanos.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

_Tú siempre serás la única, recuérdalo…_

El lápiz entre mis dedos cayó hacia el frío suelo de mi habitación.

_Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida…_

Mis quebrados labios dibujaron una desolada sonrisa.

_No se que haría sin ti…_

Gotas saladas descendieron aburridamente desde mis ojos.

_Te quiero Bella, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve…_

Cuando uno no puede entrar mas allá del corazón de alguien, muchas veces lo mejor es esconderse en un rincón de su vida, exactamente como lo he hecho yo desde hace unos cuantos años.

Pretender compartir su felicidad a veces no es una acción muy acertada, y mas cuando aquello por lo que esta tan feliz es la razón de tu tristeza. Siempre trate de hacer un lado estos sentimientos porque sabía que jamás serían correspondidos y hasta el momento trate de que solo con su amistad me bastara. Pero la vida es injusta, siempre te hace desear todo lo que nunca tendrás, como… su amor.

En algún lugar de mi mente estoy segura que guardaba una pizca de esperanza para que él sintiera lo mismo, pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando ella apareció.

_-Me enamoré Bella…_

Con solo esas tres palabras logró derrumbar años de esperanzas, sueños, y un futuro que solo podría imaginar en mi cabeza. Con una sonrisa falsa y en cinco minutos cree las mejores y felices mentiras que en mi vida se me hubieran ocurrido decir y mucho menos a él.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

Sus verdes y brillantes ojos me miraban emocionados, de su boca salían las palabras más dolorosas que tuve que escuchar. Ese día fue el comienzo de mi locura interna.

_-Bella, ella es Sophie, Sophie ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana…_

Nunca podría odiar a Edward por convertir mi vida en un infierno, él no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de otra persona que no era yo. Jamás podría obligarlo a amarme…eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Desde ese momento hice todo lo posible por vivir mi vida sin interferir en la suya. Me convertí en muy buena inventora de excusas, cada vez que recibía una invitación para salir con ellos, ponía mi cerebro en funcionamiento y dejaba que las palabras fluyeran solas.

No tenía idea si Edward había notado mi cambio de actitud pero estaba segura que él ni nadie lo habían percibido. A veces me sentía como un cero a la izquierda con su presencia, comenzaba a sentir celos, envidia. Yo no quería tener esos malos sentimientos pero no podía detenerlos, esa chica estaba viviendo la vida que yo siempre desee y soñé.

_-Tú eres demasiado buena a veces, tienes derecho de enojarte y llorar…_

Esas fueron las mejores palabras que mi madre, Rene, me había dado en toda mi vida. Ella fue la primera en notar mi cambio y no dudo en comenzar un cuestionario que no hacia falta responder. Rene sabía de mis sentimientos por Edward, lo sabía por ese extraño instinto materno que todas las madres tienen, pero ella había entendido que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella más que nadie sabía que el primer amor era difícil de olvidar.

Y así siguieron pasando los minutos, las horas, hasta convertirse en cinco largos meses. La única relación que tenía con Edward decayó hasta el punto de sacarlo de mi vida sin que él lo supiera. No quería continuar pensando en que hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado conmigo, porque simplemente eso jamás ocurriría.

Él me había llamado unas cuantas veces sin éxito ya que yo no contestaba a ninguna de sus llamadas, no estaba de humor para escuchar como le iba en su hermosa vida.

Pero al parecer mi actitud cansó a Edward e hizo lo que jamás pensé que haría.

_-Puedes explicarme que mierda sucede contigo, Bella?- sus ojos flameaban pero los míos mantenían esa frialdad ya común en mi. _

_-Edward estoy cansada, hablamos otro día- dije para luego intentar cerrar la puerta de mi casa, pero Edward puso un pie impidiéndolo._

_-Bella, por dios! Te llamé mil veces, vine hasta aquí…por qué me estas evadiendo?- su voz sonaba rota, pero él quería una explicación que yo no le podía dar._

_-estuve estudiando, es solo eso- respondí mintiendo perfectamente. _

_-hace cinco meses que estas estudiando, no?- agregó con burla- estamos preocupados por ti, mis padres te extrañan, yo lo hago y Sophie también…-_

_Eso era lo último que quería escuchar, de nuevo la ira y los celos me pedían a gritos que los dejara salir pero yo no lo iba a hacer. Lo mire fijamente, hundiéndome en esos posos verdes. De alguna manera deseaba que él viera lo que me hacía, el daño que producía en mi con solo nombrar el nombre de…ella._

_Respiré hondo y deje que mis labios, otra vez, hicieran su trabajo. Una sonrisa artificial se formó en mi rostro y mis ojos fueron cubiertos por una manta de calidez. Edward me miró con duda ante mi cambio de actitud y en ese instante supe que ya lo había engañado…como siempre._

Ese día puse a gusto a Edward, por solo tres horas jugué a ser su amiga, la Bella que él tanto extrañaba. Me contó de su vida, de Esme y Carlisle, y de…su Sophie.

_-estamos buscando un apartamento, ya sabes, creemos que es hora de vivir juntos- dijo felizmente ignorando todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. _

_-me alegro por ustedes, al fin encontraste lo que siempre estuviste buscando- solté con una sonrisa, mas por dentro sentía que miles de cuchillos atravesaban mi cuerpo._

_-sabia que te iba a agradar la idea, por cierto, no quieres cenar con mis padres mañana por la noche?- inquirió tomándome de las manos…cuando extrañaba su contacto._

_-Claro, me encantaría- acepte fingiendo alegría. _

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, nunca hubiera aceptado esa invitación. Lo había hecho por Esme y Carlisle, ellos fueron como unos segundos padres para mí y no era justo que por un lío amoroso ya no les hablara. No se si Esme alguna vez supo que amaba a su hijo pero ella siempre me atrapaba viendo a Edward con otros ojos y me regalaba una sonrisa cálida.

Muchos afirmaban que íbamos a terminar juntos, y quizás, alguna vez, yo también lo hice pero al parecer, el destino nos tenía caminos separados.

_-cariño, te extrañamos mucho- Esme me abrazó juntó con Carlisle, y yo también lo hice, los había extrañado demasiado._

_-prometo venir mas seguido- juré mientras me sentaba el la mesa. La casa estaba igual desde la última vez que había venido, nada había cambiado._

_-Hola Bella- su dulce voz retumbó en mis oídos y sus ojos azules me observaron fijamente. Sophie se encontraba parada al lado de Edward y este la observaba como si ella fuera el centro de su universo._

_Un nudo se formó en mi garganta que cada vez se cerraba más y más hasta no dejarme hablar. Mis puños se estrujaron debajo de la mesa y la tristeza comenzó a hacer presencia. Pero sabía que no debía mostrar como me derrumbaba frente a ellos así que volví a la falsedad._

_-hola Sophie, hola Edward- los salude con una sonrisa._

_-chicos, siéntense que la comida ya esta- mencionó Esme._

_Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, la única voz que se escuchaba era la de Edward. Mis ojos estaban clavados en el pedazo de pollo de mi plato mientras movía el tenedor en círculos. Mi cabeza esta muy lejos de allí, por dentro me estaba hundiendo en un pozo de soledad y depresión. Por primera vez no quería ser parte de la felicidad Edward._

_-quiero hacer un anuncio- oí la voz de Edward luego de unos minutos y sabía que debía levantar la mirada. La sonrisa de Sophie era impagable, era como de felicidad mezclada con algo más que no podía descifrar, sus ojos en ningún momento dejaron los míos._

_- Sophie y yo nos vamos casar…_

_En ese momento termine por derrumbarme._

Fue y es doloroso, el sufrimiento esta en el recuerdo de aquella noche. Nada hay por hacer, ya no existen los _hubiera_, ya no hay nada. Solo queda en mi mente su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Edward fue la única señal que tuve de que el sería feliz, sin importar que no fuera a mi lado…estaba segura que él lo sería.

Corría, corría lo más rápido que podía, las piernas le dolían pero no iba a detenerse ahora. No podía entender como nunca se dio cuenta, como no presintió algo. Jamás se le ocurrió ver a Bella como algo más que su amiga. Maldita sea! Él la quería mas no la amaba, _o eso creía_, y se odiaba por hacerla sufrir sin darse cuenta.

Golpeó la puerta con desesperación, quería hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas y temía que fuera demasiado tarde. Iba a golpear nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Rene sorprendida al verlo en ese estado de desesperación.

-necesito hablar con Bella, ahora- rogó con dolor. Rene solo lo observó un momento para después sonreír tristemente.

-pasa- dijo y Edward caminó dentro de la casa buscando con la mirada a Bella.

-donde…- se detuvo al ver un sobre blanco en las manos de Rene.

-tómalo- señaló Rene y Edward lo cogió indeciso, algo le decía que no era nada bueno lo que contenía ese papel.

- te dejaré solo- Edward observó a Rene salir por la puerta. La casa estaba en silencio, Bella no estaba allí, de eso estaba seguro. Parado en medio de la sala, Edward cerró los ojos y sacó la carta del sobre. Un dolor agudo ya comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

La letra era de Bella, la reconocería hasta con la luz apagada. Respiró hondo y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a leer.

_¿Qué es el amor, Edward?_

_¿Tú lo sabes? Porque sinceramente yo no._

_Nunca pude entender al amor y creo que jamás lo haré. Siempre me dijeron que era un sentimiento que todos tenemos y damos sin esperar nada a cambio, y también que existían muchas formas de amar. _

_He amado y he odiado pero después de todo no me arrepiento, eso me demostró que la vida te da muchas vueltas, que nada es para siempre… ni siquiera el amor. Jamás pedí ser amada, pero si lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que al final el sueño terminó por destruirme. _

_No te odio Edward, por si eso es lo que piensas, pero tampoco te amo, o por lo menos, no tanto como antes._

_Vivía en un cuento de hadas y tu solo me bajaste a la realidad, me hiciste sentir el dolor y sufrimiento de dejar ir a aquello que amaba, pero el viaje continúa. Algún día será mi turno de encontrar a esa persona especial, aunque quizás nunca la encuentre._

_Pero aquí ya no me queda nada, ya no somos los niños que solíamos ser, ahora somos dos personas que comienzan a vivir la vida. Tu te casaras con la mujer que siempre soñaste y yo…yo empezaré a subir los escalones, necesito salir de este lugar en que me encuentro. _

_Será muy difícil que podamos continuar siendo amigos y no es porque no te quiera, sabes que lo hago, pero este es el punto en donde nuestro camino juntos se separa. Es hora de empezar una nueva etapa, cada uno por su lado y realmente te deseo lo mejor de la vida. _

_No se si algún día nos volveremos a ver, y si lo hacemos, espero que sea dentro de muchos, muchos años cuando tengamos canas y nos podamos reír de esto por lo que ahora lloramos. _

_No se como terminar esta carta pero la única opción que se me ocurre es esta…_

_Hasta pronto Edward._

…Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor…George Eliot. 

Antes que nada, este One-Shot es para Rooss (vulturi) Swansea…espero que te haya gustado hermana ^.^

Y ahora si, ¿que tal? Les gusto mi hijo recién nacido? Pronto otro One-Shot y quizás nuevo capitulo de alguno de mis fics.

Nos vemos

Aye


End file.
